


【莲真】毫无逻辑的梦境

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao
Summary: 没头没尾，絮絮叨叨cp感不足，tag几乎算私心以上ok请往下
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 7





	【莲真】毫无逻辑的梦境

梦这种东西是毫无逻辑的，通常情况下你根本注意不到它的开始。所以当秋山莲意识到自己在做梦时，他已经处在一片虚无的夜色之中了。  
说是虚无或许有些夸张，至少目前他所站立的这块地方还有些微光，虽然这点光甚至不及一根火柴来得明亮，但也不至到看不清前路的地步。借着这点子聊胜于无的光亮，秋山莲能够清楚地看到前方的怪物。  
那是长着翅膀的黑色动物，大体上像是蝙蝠，却又微妙地有些机械感，而且大得吓人。那东西扑腾着翅膀，发出桀桀的声响，似乎在催促着莲去往它所指引的方向。而它前方所指引的道路蜿蜒着，一头扎进深沉且不祥的黑暗里。  
你看，这就是梦境毫无逻辑的地方。醒着的秋山莲会本能觉得该离那东西越远越好，然而梦里的秋山莲却对那黑色的怪物有种莫名其妙的熟悉，并且执拗地想要向着那片黑暗走去，态度坚定到连他自己都有些意外。  
[不能再往前走了哦。]就在莲迈开步子准备向前的刹那，一双手突然死死拽住了他右手的手腕，紧接着，清亮的男声从背后传来。[再往前你就回不来了。]  
梦里的秋山莲并没有回头去看，却在脑海中描绘出了男声主人的形象——那是个和他年纪相仿的青年、或许稍小一些，个子不高，穿着廉价又土气，但是笑起来带着阳光般温暖的气息。青年所处的地界也该是光明的，那里的光从身后撒在莲的背上，在地上打出一片灰色的阴影。这片光太过温暖也太过刺眼，让长久处在昏暗中的莲感到一阵晕眩和恶心，并且无端有些火大。  
[那是我选择的道路，跟你有什么关系？]  
[哪有人会选那么黑暗的道路啊？总而言之你快回来！]青年的声音邹然拔高，甚至可以想象出一张气鼓鼓的脸，紧跟着抓在莲手臂上的力量也加大了，不再只是单纯的限制他的行动，而是转变为将他往那片温暖的光亮之处拽。  
[别拿你自己的笨蛋标准去衡量他人，快松手！]梦里的莲怒道，固执地试图挣脱束缚往前走。  
[说别人是笨蛋的人自己才是笨蛋！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！]  
[啊，烦死了！你是小学生吗？]  
所以说梦境是毫无逻辑可言的。梦中的秋山莲真的跟那个声音的主人一边持续着水平低下的拌嘴一边拔着河，等到反应过来时，他已经整个人都沐浴在那一片温暖的白光之下，黑色的怪物和无可名状的黑暗也失去了踪影。  
[好吧，你赢了。]秋山莲苦笑了一下。他不得不承认，站在光芒照耀着的地方确实让他倍感安心和舒适。  
声音的主人没有回话，却在不知不觉中松开了抓着莲的双手。  
于是秋山莲缓缓转过了身。  
与他年纪相仿、或许稍小一些，个子不高的青年坐在地上，仅靠着身后的车门支撑起自己，殷红的血液沾湿了他那一身廉价又土气的衣服。他挣扎着抬起头，冲莲露出微笑。那个笑容确实带着阳光般温暖的气息。  
秋山莲只觉得绝望像一只利爪撕扯着他的心脏。他的耳畔只剩下血液冲上大脑的轰鸣，让他听不清青年对他说了些什么。青年只是笑着，自顾自说着，然后伸出手，将一张沾满鲜红的卡牌向他递了过去。再之后，他缓缓垂下了手、闭上了眼睛。  
当笑容从他脸上隐去时，世界再度回归一片黑暗。  
[——]梦里的秋山莲撕心裂肺地喊出了那个名字，然后——

秋山莲从睡梦中苏醒过来。他大概做了个极度压抑的梦，导致他花了好长时间才从某种难以言喻的情绪之中清醒，继而有些尴尬地发现自己竟然在睡梦中流了泪。不过他完全不记得自己究竟梦到了什么，想来梦境都毫无逻辑，多半只是些无关痛痒的东西。大概都是昨天惠里一直说着写实验室的导师们变得好可怕之类的怪话的缘故吧。  
莲又打了个哈欠才缓缓从床上爬起，简单洗漱了一下，披上黑色的外套准备出门。他答应了要去学校接惠里，这会儿已经有些迟了。  
秋山莲从桌上拿起自己的机车钥匙，然后走出了家门。

【end？】


End file.
